lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Books
Lalaloopsy has produced many different types of books for the series in such little time. Here is the page where you can find information of them, or if your desiring a book you can locate the perfect one for you or your little one. Reading 'Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls' An introductary to the Lalaloopsy series. It features pages on each doll made up to that point, and has a total of 24 pages and was released on Sept 1st, 2011. 'The Ballet Recital' Tippy is teaching her friends how to perform ballet so they can put on a show. But on show night, Dot Starlight is too nervous to perform. Comes with 32 pages in total. 'Party Time!' In this sweet storybook, the Lalaloopsy girls are planning a party. Each girl uses her special talents to make the party a success, but Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff can't figure out how to help. Comes with 24 pages. 'Lets Grow a Garden' Spring is on its way and Blossom Flowerpot has an idea! She'll plant a flower and vegetable garden with the help of all her friends. Comes with 24 pages. 'School Day!' a 34 page book, In this level 2 easy-to-read story, Bea Spells-a-Lot is hosting a "school day" for all her friends.To teach them,because of course,Bea loves teaching! 'Halloween Surprise' Patch Treasurechest has planned a spooky Halloween scavenger hunt for all his friends. As the girls solve each riddle and get new clues, they get closer and closer to a very special surprise! A 24 page book. 'Christmas Magic' This holiday season, Holly Sleighbells comes up with an overly ambitious plan to celebrate Christmas in Lalaloopsy Land. But soon, Holly gets in over her head and feels bad about asking her friends for help. When Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Swirly Figure Eight see that Holly needs a hand, they secretly finish all the tasks left on Holly's list. Consist of 24 pages. 'Here Comes the Little Sisters!' The Lalaloopsy little sisters are playing hide and seek. Lift more than forty sturdy flaps to find them! The Lalaloopsy and their adorable little sisters are playing hide-and-seek in Lalaloopsy Land. Join in the fun by lifting more than 40 sturdy flaps. You never know what you'll find under each flap: a silly surprise .... or a little sister! 'Cinder Slippers and the Grand Ball' Cinder Slippers is hosting Lalaloopsy Land's first-ever fairytale ball, and she insists there is only one way to do it: fancy food, elegant music, perfect manners, and dazzling dresses. When it comes time for the ball, Cinder is surprised that no one is having any fun. Snowy Fairest explains that it's because everyone is afraid of doing something wrong. Snowy suggests that the party would be more fun if everyone could just be themselves. In the end, it's not the ball Cinder imagined, but everyone's having a great time--even Cinder! 'Snow Day!' Winter is here, and Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff, Ivory Ice Crystals, and Holly Sleighbells can't wait to go out and play in the snow! The girls and their friends build a snowman, make snow angels, and have a snowball fight. Then they see Swirly Figure Eight ice skating! The girls all want to learn... except for Holly. She's scared she'll slip and fall on the ice. Can her friends help her find the courage to glide into the sunset? 'Let's Pick Apples' Berry Jars 'n' Jam, Sunny Side Up, Blossom Flowerpot, Pepper Pots 'n' Pans, and Forest Evergreen go to the apple orchard. They are having a great time picking different kinds of apples together. But the best looking apples are at the top of the tree. How will they ever get them? Luckily, their friend Ember Flicker Flame, a firefighter, is nearby and she comes to the rescue with a very tall ladder. In the end all the friends enjoy apple pie and homemade applesauce. 'Harmony Takes the Stage' The Lalaloopsy girls find out that there is going to be a new girl moving into the neighborhood--Harmony B. Sharp. They are all very excited to meet her and find out what she’s like. Each girl hopes Harmony will be a little like herself. When the girls finally meet Harmony, they find out she likes performing, dancing, and especially singing. In the end, the girls are glad that Harmony is unique because she brings her special talents to Lalaloopsy Land--and teaches everyone a new song and dance routine. Meet the lalaloopsy girls book.jpg Bookballet.jpg Party time! book.JPG Let's grow a garden book.jpg School day!.jpg Halloween surprise.jpg Christmas magic book.JPG Here comes the little sistsers book.jpg cinder slippers and the grand ball book.jpg Book - Snow Day.jpg Book - Let's Pick Apples.jpg Book - Harmony Takes the Stage.jpg Boook.JPG star of the show.png princess parade.jpg Activity/Coloring Friends, silliness, and fun! Giant coloring and activity Book: Features 96 pages of coloring and activity fun! Consist of the original 8 Lalaloopsy Dolls and activities ranging from word searches to easy puzzles. Sew Much Fun Giant Coloring and Activity Book: A 96 page coloring and activity book. Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad: This Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad contains large coloring pages and over 70 colorful stickers of the Lalaloopsy rag doll characters! Spiral Bound, comes with 44 pages. Giant Coloring & Activity Book 2-Pack: Set of 2 coloring books, 48 x2-sided pages each, Friends, Silliness & Fun, & Sew Much Fun. 90 something pages in total. Friends Forever: Use the magnets in this book to take a trip around this whimsical world. For extra fun, use the magnetic play area to make up silly stories. A 10 page book. Lalaloopsy Sketch Portfolio: A new activity book released. With the Sketch Portfolio you can draw your favorite object or outfit on your Lalaloopsy and even add stickers. Includes 260 stickers, 2 stencil sheets, a small 5-pack of mini-markers, and 25 activity pages. Ready to Shine: A 96 page coloring and activity book. Sew Delicious: A 96 page coloring and activity book BookGiantColoringbook.jpg|Friends Silliness and Fun! A Giant coloring and Activity Book coloringposter.jpg|Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad|link=Books StickerStoryBook.jpg|Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Sticker Storybook booksewmuchfun.jpg|Sew Much Fun! Coloring and Activity Book Drawing.png Open.png ReadyToShineColoringBook.jpg SewDeliciousColoringBook.jpg images28H7B330.jpg Other *Welcome to Lalaloopsy Land Sticker Book (includes more then 75 reusable stickers) *Ultimate Collector's Guide *Tales From Lalaloopsy Land *Lala-Oopsies: Meet the Lala-Oopsies *Lalaloopsy Phonics Boxed Set Trivia Category:Books Category:Merchandise